Happy birthday girl readers! i guess
by TMNTDeterminate
Summary: my first one so go easy. rated T for safety. this is for people who has birthdays. If you like fast forward season, and you like Leo or others, you're on the right place. my little gift to readers


Disclaimer: "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes" said Leo with the katana blade close to my throat

"Fine, I. DON'T. OWN YOU!"

"Good" he said putting the katana away

"Good for you to say" I said before jumping onto the turtle that made him fall on the ground "but you'll always be my favorite"

"Get this newbie off of me" Leo said, trying to get away from the girl.

"By the way, this takes place during fast forward so hope you like it"

* * *

><p>"Hey Cody" a girl called out from the entrance "Where's Leo, I need to speak to him"<p>

"Oh, he's in the dojo alone" he answered back "the guys and Master Splinter went to get the cake"

"That's great" I said "that means the plan is working"

"When are you going to call the others?" Cody asked the girl

"Well, I guess when they come back" the girl said "but make sure Starlee comes to, or should I say your _girlfriend_" the girl giggled when he saw the boy genius blushed a little.

"Well. . . . . . . . . . " the girl knows that he can't think up of words right now so she let him finish his work.

"Ok, now to go to the dojo and ask Leo some questions before he went sneaky on me" the girl whispered to herself before entering the dojo to find a blue banded turtle in his meditating trance "_I hope I can try snap him out of it, and mostly not get hurt because I disturbed him. But I guess he won't do it because I'm a girl and he can't hurt me, he he he he he he he, I'm going to enjoy this_" she thought to herself before snapping out the turtle in front of her.

"Here we go" she thought before shouting and shaking the startled blue banded turtle.

"LEO! GET THE SHELL UP I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

"WHAT THE SHELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Leo shouted his question because he was really annoyed with what I did.

"Sorry Leo, so listen" the girl said "I have some questions for you so please answer them honestly or ELSE. . . . . ."

"Fine I'll answer them, so what is it?" Leo answered softly because he knows what happens when the girl doesn't get what she wanted.

"Ok, so first off" the girl started "Who is the worst villain in 2105?"

"I'd say it would be Sh'Okanabo, because of how disgusting he is" Leo answered "I mean do you ever want to be stuck to the ceiling with purple goo all over you? I felt nauseous being up there, that's why I got a headache and have to rest for the whole day until it was gone"

"I feel bad for you Leo" the girl sympathized "but HOW ON EARTH DID YOU NOT NOTICE HIM COMING, I MEAN YOU'RE THE MOST SKILLED OF THE FOUR AND NOW WHAT HAPPENED? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO DROP THE POPCORN AND GET YOUR KATANA TO FIGHT HIM, HECK! YOU SHOULD HAVE SENSED HIM RIGHT AWAY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU HERE" the girl didn't notice that Leo was staring at her and had a funny look on his face.

"Ok, I know I should had done that but that was because I didn't think fast" Leo replied

"Oh really, like the time when the Ultimate Ninja was right behind you and that you noticed that?" the girl replied

"That was a universal challenge match, I have to be observant of my surroundings" Leo replied back

"But you always have to" the girl is starting to get annoyed before Leo changed the subject

"Ok, let's move on to the next question before something goes overboard"

"Fine, would you rather be sick or injured?" the girl asked

"I guess sick because I can still move good and when there's trouble, I can still take care of myself"

"Even with a sprained ankle?" the girl asked

"What does that have to do with the question you asked"

"Don't make me do it"

"Ok, I guess I can"

"Good" the girl said "next question, can I borrow you as a gift for the fangirls out there and they get to kiss you for 5 seconds?"

"NO!" Leo answered back "I can't do that, those crazy girls will try kill me sooner or later"

"Oh come on, please?" the girl pleaded and trying to use the puppy dog eyes which usually works great with Leo

"Those puppy dog eyes doesn't work for me anymore and no I will never be your gift" Leo got up and got out of the dojo

"If I can't convince you to be one, I'll just have to do it" the girl whispered to herself before going out to the dojo to get the 3 youngest turtles.

"Hey guys what's up?" the girl asked when she approached the 3 turtles

"Planning for your friends' surprise party" Mikey said "how's Leo, is he ok with it?"

"No, that's why I needed your help" the girl said "I need Mikey to distract Leo while Don, Raph and I get the sticky ribbons, I'll make sure to get a bow for later but one thing, we need to make sure he's not suspicious of it so we could have at least a chance. I'll make sure that he gets to taste my medicine"

"You mean yer going to sedate 'em before doing it?" Raph asked

"Yup"

"That figures" Don said "you always want to do something to him all the time"

"I love Leo which means that I have a feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye" the girl said

* * *

><p>"Ok, I made sure that Leo gets a nap so we can make our move" the girl said, she and Mikey coming out of Leo's room "you got everything we need?"<p>

"Yup" Don said as he passed out the bow to the girl before coming into Leo's room "did you sedate him yet?"

"Oh man I forgot all about that!" the girl didn't noticed that she forgot to sedate him so she has to do it without disturbing Leo's nap. She is in position like she was about to throw a dart to a dartboard and threw the dart at Leo's plastron. Leo instantly woke up and had a questioning look on his face.

"What the shell did you did. . . . . . . . . that. . . . . . . . . . . . .for?" the drug in the syringe affected him and he fell on his bed.

"Ok, now let's start wrapping" Mikey said

* * *

><p>Leo's POV:<p>

Uhh. . . . . . . my head's spinning. I should really talk to that girl to stop doing that to me, I guess she can't handle breaking her habit. I should lecture her. I tried to get up but I didn't notice that I can't move. Why can't I move? that's not right, something's wrong. But wait, I can't even see. This I got to call for help but I can't even call for help. Just when I thought, my mouth's sealed shut. Oh she's so going to get it. I'm going to try move myself and see if anybody can open whatever I'm in. Hmm. . . . . . strange, it feels like I'm in a box. Box? Oh, she's so going to get it this time. She better not make them go crazy if they ever want me to be alive.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV:<p>

"Hello" the girl welcomed guests as they arrived at the penthouse, around a hundred people are inside the penthouse.

"Finally" the girl whispered "the moment I've been waiting for 13 years of my life. Okay everyone, gather up to the turtle dojo and I'll tell you what's up"

The guests started walking to the dojo, being escorted by Serling and Master Splinter, while the guys helped the girl with the box. (Note: guess who's in it?) When everybody got to the dojo, the simulation and the background is a grassland.

"OK now once I open this box, you can do whatever you want it them while I'll be watching" the girl said "and as to introduce myself, my name is TMNTDeterminate, but you can call me Charyl" she got to the box and opened it, revealing Leo, who is tied up with ribbons and gagged with duct tape, with a bow placed on his head.

"Ok let 'em have it girls" Charyl got out of the way before the fangirls became from sane to hardcore crazy! They started fighting over the small family and it seems it took hours before the guests got home.

"So" Charyl started "did you like it, how about you Leo?" when she saw the turtles, Cody and Master Splinter, she starts laughing. Leo got leftover ribbons and he's barely alive. Most of his gear was taken off and all there is left is his shredded mask and swords. Raph, Mikey and Don didn't got that much damage to them but the results are like Leo's. Master Splinter, though, has some of his fur ripped off, got a tattered robe and his stick is gone. Cody's outfit is also tattered, kind of like exposing his chest. They all looked at Charyl with angry looks before she said "See Ya!" she started running for her life as she was being chased by the small family.

And they all lived happily ever after. . . . . . . . . for the meantime :).

* * *

><p>What do you think of my first one? Please go easy on me. Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Tips? Food? Okay that was just random there, especially the last one. I guess I like being random.<p>

~TMNTDeterminate


End file.
